Tengo un nuevo amor?
by Tsurara-Makino
Summary: Johnny's Finc; Esta historia es sobre RYO NISHIKIDO NEWS & KANJANI8 y KAMENASHI KAZUYA KAT-TUN , como una simple duda puede sacarte de tu verdadero destino, pero como una sonrisa puede regresarte al camino- contiene LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Todo comienza en una pequeña reunion con los amigos en casa de Yamap, como invitados estaban claro los chicos de NEWS ademas de los de KAT-TUN por Jin.

Otros eran T&T y ARASHI.

Hiba de maravilla la reunion, con risas al recordar momentos vergonsosos de cada uno de los invitados asi como de chistes entre ellos, con bebida y comida para pasarla mejor... hasta que...

-¡¡¡Fijate!!!- le grito Ryo a Jin.

-Lo siento... no tienes que gritar-el que Ryo le hubiera gritado por algo tan insignificante lo habia puesto de mal humor.

-Que pasa?-se acerco Yamap.

-Este que no se fija y casi me tira la cerveza ensima-le reclamo.

-Bueno pero no paso nada cierto?-le sonrio Yamap para calmarlo. Ryo se marcho de la reunion de mala gana asotando la puerta.

-Pero a este que le pasa?-pregunto Jin aun enfadado.

-No lo se ultimamente ha estado asi... tal vez...-dijo recordando dias antes que Ryo quien habia salido por unas semanas con una chica habia terminado su relacion o eso le habia dicho...

******************** flash back*********************

Durante un ensayo Ryo habia estado muy raro en especial por que se equivocaba muy amenudo, sabian que el no es de los que gusta bailar pero al menos en los ensayos siempre lo hacia bien.

Cuando hubo un descanso Ryo tomo asiento en una de las sillas del salon.

-Que pasa Ryo-chan?-pregunto angustiado Yamap sentandoce junto a el.

-Termine con esa chica, de la que te hable-dijo tomando agua de su botella y retirandoce dejando a Yamap solo.

-Si de verdad fuera por eso dudo que te lo diria asi de facil-comento Keii quien estaba atras de Yamap, quien lo miro asombrado, aun no sabia como hacia Keii para estar siempre ahi para escucharlo todo y a la vez aconsejarte.

-Entonces?-pregunto mirando a Ryo con Shige ensayando los pasos.

-Solo lo hizo para dejarte tranquilo... pero creo que mas que la roptura con esa chica es la razon por lo que terminaron no crees?... (tomo agua de la botella) por eso se fue antes de que le preguntaras el porque...-

**********************fin flash back**********************

-Ah... entonces si es por eso creo que esta bien-dijo al final Jin sintiendo compazion por Ryo-eh? aun no llega Kame?.

Yamap al recordar lo ultimo que dijo Keii solo hacia que se preocupara mas por su amigo.

Ryo caminaba para la estacion del tren pensaba que si se apresuraba podria alcanzar el ultimo tren, pero en un cruce no se fijo y un auto casi lo atropella.

-¡Cuidado!-escucho a alguien gritar pero al detenerse en seco termino en el suelo de rodillas justo delante del choque que se habia detenido a tiempo.

En ese momento Ryo tubo un instante de reflexion sobre todo lo que habia pasado en los ultimos dias, semanas no, en realidad meses...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que estoy haciendo?... yo no soy asi... quiero decir que bueno no es que este en contra pero jamas imagine que seria con "el" aun que bueno pensandolo bien siempre me agrado aun que todos le dieran la espalda o no lo soportaran en algun momento yo prodia seguir siendo su "amigo" pero se que en momentos yo no lo soportaba, no, a quien no soportaba era a mi mismo por lo que sentia o creia sentir es ese momento,

Ahora que lo pienso creo que esto que siento comenzo desde antes quizas desde la primera vez que lo vi, que le hable en si especifico no podria ser simplemente paso.

Trate de olvidarme de ello con alguien mas asi que me consegui una novia pero solo consegui sentirme solo por el hecho de que el no esta a mi lado.

___________________________________________________________

Todo paso en un instante, un instante que termino al oir el llamado de una persona que por el destino o casiualidad era "el" .

-Estas bien Ryo-chan?-pregunto muy preocupado al pensar que podria herir a su amigo.

-Si no paso... nada-miro al chico pero en cuanto lo reconocio miro de nuevo al suelo.

-Venga... (lo levanto) seguro te diriges a la fiesta cierto?-Ryo se sacudio la tierra.

-No, de hecho no queria venir-

-Por que no?-pregunto...

-Kame no pienso decirtelo asi que mejor me voy...-Kame sin pensarlo se le hecho ensima abrazando a Ryo- pero que?-

-Lo hiciste por fin me has llamado Kame y eso que ya son meses de ser buenos amigos-le sonrio.

Ryo se sentia algo incomodo por el rostro de Kame tan cercano a el.

-Bueno basta... me voy de aqui Kamenashi-dijo para molestarlo "eso le encantaba hacer Ryo"

-Eh? no es justo dime Kame otra vez por favor dilo... dilo-le insitia poniendo cara de puchero Ryo solo sonrio con malicia.

-Como quieres que te llame dimelo y lo hare siempre-Ryo tal vez no se daba cuenta o lo tenia planeado pero hizo retroceder a Kame hasta chocar su espalda en el semaforo de la esquina con esa mirada de Nishikido Ryo que puede deterner a cualquier chica.

-etto...-Kame se sentia avergonzado claramente se ruborizo por esos ojos que hasta ahora solo habia visto en conciertos o Tv.

-Kame... Kazuya... Kazu-chan...-le decia pero la verdad no podia prestar atencion Kame, en serio lo ponia nervioso.

-Hai...-solo pudo decir eso mientras tragaba saliba sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos.

-OK... ya-dijo cerrando los ojos y dando media vuelta para irse.

Kame se dejo caer al suelo, penso en todo lo sucedido y decidio no ir a la fiesta, ahora no tenia humor solo queria pensar muy bien las cosas por que por un momento sintio que traicionada a Jin por solo pensar un momento en aferrarse a Ryo y no soltarlo.

No recuerda como llego hasta ahi el estaba confundido como podria cambiarlo tanto una mirada, acaso el amor por Jin era tan vago que con solo una mirada de Ryo lo haria añicos... aun pensando en lo imposible que resultaba pensar esto seguia caminando aproximandoce a la puerta de la habitacion del hotel donde se hospedaba Ryo.

Antes de tocar la puerta se abrio y esa mirada lo recibio dejandolo inmovil de nuevo- Pasa ya habias tardado- esa frase le hizo feliz por que era correspondido, pero de inmediato se sintio mal ¿puede alguien olvidar un amor tan facil? se preguntaba mientras sin darse cuenta se encontraba sobre la cama con Ryo sobre el mirandolo fijamente y con una sonrisa de "te comere" , queria levantarse ... no al contrario esperaba con ansia que Ryo comenzara.

Cerro los ojos y poco despues sintio la mano de Ryo desabotonar su camisa y acariciarle mientras se la quitaba, una vez fuera la camisa sintio los labios humedos de Ryo en su pecho que daba pequeños besos trazando un camino hasta su cuello "Ahh" no pudo contenerlo ahora Kame solo queria mas... queria a Ryo.

Ryo entonces lo beso en los labios primero un dulce rapido y pequeño beso, luego sin soportarlo mas y suplicandolo Kame lo beso como si fuera la ultima vez, sus lenguas se rosaron a lo que Kame solto un leve y ahogado "ah" que dio la señal a Ryo de que siguiera y profundisara mas el beso, pero esto no lo hizo olvidarse ya que con sus manos comenza a quitarle lo demas que quedaba de ropa al vez que el se quitaba la suya, Kame no queria dejar de besarlo por lo que rodeo el cuello de Kame con sus brazos- dejame respirar...(dijo Ryo mientras se separaba difilmente de Kame)...-Kame se sonrojo al abrir los ojos y encontrar a Ryo desnudo... "ow" penso.

-!!!KAME¡¡¡-escucho a alguien gritar "ho no es Jin" penso y miro a la puerta de la habitacion...

-are?... nani?... pero si yo y ....- Kame miraba desde su cama la puerta desde donde se escuchaba a Jin- Que paso? fue un sueño?...

-Kame sigues dormido? Kame...-

Continuara....


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Kame termino de ducharse y vestirse mientras Jin lo esperaba fuera del apartamento, no le habia abierto por que no queria que lo viera como lo dejo ese sueño con Ryo.

-Ahora espero que todo haya sido solo eso un sueño fantasia o algo parecido es decir no puede ser incluso aun que yo lo quiciera seguro el no me quiere de esa forma- se decia mientras tomaba las cosas para ir al ensayo del...- !!!SHONEN CLUB ¡¡¡...-grito de pronto por que recordo que esa noche estarian NEWS y KAT-TUN de invitados.

-Que te pasa estas muy raro desde la mañana-le pregunto Ueda una vez que estaban en el ensayo para el Shonene Club.

-Nada es solo que no me siento muy bien por eso no pude ni ir a la fiesta de ayer lo siento-se disculpo  
y trataba todo el tiempo evitar a todos con miedo a que lo descubrieran todo con solo verlo a los ojos.

-Buenos dias-saludaron los chicos de NEWS que acababan de llegar.  
-Buenos dias-les contestaba todo el mundo menos Kame.

-Kame por que no llegaste ayer esta preocupado-le dijo Yamp.

-Ah lo siento es que no me sentia muy bien-decia Kame sin saber que de tras de ellos  
Ryo escuchaba todo y se extrañaba ya que el lo habia visto cerca de la casa de Yamap y en perfecta salud.

-Kazu-chan buenos dias-le dijo en voz alta para que se diera vuelta.

-Ah...-Kame trago saliba fuertemente mientras trataba de pensar en lo que sea menos  
en ese sueño de la noche anterior- buenos... dias... Ryo...chan- dijo con un poquito de dificultad.

-Que te sucede estas nervioso?-le dijo rodeandolo con su brazo por el cuello.

-No es eso es solo que se siente mal asi que por que no te vas a descansar Kame-se habia acercado Jin en cuanto escucho ese "kazu-chan" seguro por los celos y se llevo de la mano a Kame hasta los camerinos dejando a Ryo disgustado por esos malditos celos que siempre a tenido.

Entraron al camerino ellos solos Jin no habia estado desde hace mucho con Kame asi que esa mente tan perver lo habia hecho pensar en que un rato en los camerinos serian muy entretenidos y divertidos para ellos dos.

-Kame sabes que te quiero mucho verdad?-le dijo casi en susurro mientras lo abrazaba ideando  
ya en su cabeza lo que haria despues.

-Jin... yo...-comenzo a ajitarse el pobre Kame cuando Jin comenzo a tocarlos por todo el cuerpo  
dispuesto a no parar hata tener de nuevo a Kame, y es pobre Kame que no podia dejar de pensar  
en Ryo y ese sueño,  
sin darse cuenta comenzo a fantasear que no era Jin si no Ryo quien lo volvia loco en ese instante  
- yo...- una vez que estaba dispuesto a seguir decide abrir los ojos y al ver a Jin de inmediato lo empuja.

-Que pasa?-le dice Jin muy asombrado por lo que acababa de hacer Kame.

-Etto... yo lo siento es que... no me siento muy bien perdoname en serio ahora no puedo-se arreglo la ropa y salio del camerino.

Ryo y Yamap se dirigian al camenrino justo cuando Kame salia de el.

-Kame ya estas bien?-le pregunto sarcasticamente Ryo, ya que sabia a lo que Jin habia llevado a Kame al camerino. Kame solo lo miro una vez y salio corriendo del edificio, pero solo eso basto para que Ryo pudiera saber que no estaba bien por lo que excusandoce con Yamap de que habia olvidado algo en el auto de el, le pidio las llavez y salio de tras de Kame.

Lo encontro recargado presisamente en el coche de Yamap parecia ajitado tratando de ahogar quizas las lagrimas.

-Que pasa Kazu-chan?-le pregunto mientras se acercaba y cuando lo miro Kame este sa hiba a echar a correr pero Ryo lo detubo y lo atrapo contra el choche- dime que te pasa o no te dejo ir-le amenazo sin soltarlo.

-Ryo-chan por favor dejame-todo el tiempo Kame habia evitado ver a los ojos a Ryo por lo mismo que paso anteriormente pero al tenerlo tan cerca no lo pudo evitar, miro esos ojos que lo hacian olvodarse de todo en el mundo.

Ryo podia notar algo en los ojos de Kame algo que le gustaba pero no sabia esactamente que era, mientras Kame entre mas segundos pasaban su repiracion se aceleraba mas y solo una idea seguien es su cabeza.

Una vez que no pudo contenerse mas Kame lo beso, un beso rapido y sutil.

Ryo al sentir esos labios que tanto habia ansiado se paralizo pensando que tal vez fue un  
accidente o solo para que lo soltara no sabia que pensar ni que hacer hasta que Kame hablo  
"No vas a besarme" y  
sin mas lo beso un beso mas pasasionado y profundo que el que habia soñado penso Kame  
en realidad Ryo si lo  
queria y el... quiza comenzaba a hacerlo tambien.

Ryo si pensarlo tomo las llaves abrio el auto y salio de ahi con Kame directo al apartamento  
de Ryo con permiso de Kame claro no era un secuestro.

-Ahora esos dos que traman-dijo Koyama viendo como se alejaba el auto.

Continuara....


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

En cuanto llegaron al apartamento Ryo llevo a la cama a Kame y lo besó hambrientamente, introduciendo la lengua cuando este la abrio por puro instinto. Acarició el interior de la cavidad, degustando su sabor, buscando después su lengua para enredarse con ella ávidamente. Le robó hasta el aire de los pulmones con unos actos salvajes y carnales, hasta el punto de tener que separarse para poder seguir respirando.

Una vez Kame recostado en la cama con Ryo sobre el, hubo un momento de familiaridad al recordar su sueño e inconsientemente reso que esto no duera un sueño, Ryo con sus decididas manos comenzo a quitarle la camiseta. Sintió los suaves besos que Ryo repartía sobre su abdomen, subiendo hasta llegar a los pezones, que mordisqueó y pellizcó hasta hacer endurecer.

La prenda quedó fuera cuando Ryo llegó a la tersa piel del cuello, probándola ansioso y dejando varias marcas moradas.

Ryo comenzo a desabrochar lentamente los pantalones de Kame, los bajó hasta las rodillas y fue a por la ropa interior, por fin se decidió a dejar a la vista la ya completamente erección de Kame, quedando fascinado y a la vez embriagado por la perfección de aquel cuerpo que ahora tenía a su entera disposición.

Abrió las piernas de Kame, quien llevó las manos hasta la cabeza de Ryo y extasiado, le empujó levemente guiándole hasta su miembro. Ryo se dejó llevar por las temblorosas manos hasta la rezumante erección, pasando la punta de la lengua por toda su longitud y arrancándole un gemido ahogado.

Ante tal reacción, Ryo le tragó todo lo que su boca le permitió, logrando que el Kame se estremeciera y no se preocupara de ahogar sus gemidos.

Kame ya estaba casi al límite, cosa que indicó con un frenético movimiento de caderas mientras que Ryoi le volvía a tragar jugando con la profundidad y le presión que ejercía, provocando que Kame se vaciara en el interior de su boca.

Una vez mas Ryo beso a Kame quien lo recibio introduciendo su lengua pero en un instante rompió el beso empujando a Ryo y levantándose mientras jadeaba como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Rápidamente fue seguido por el otro, que puso una mano a cada lado de su cuerpo, impidiéndole escapar de nuevo.

-No te vaya...-le suplico Ryo

-Pero es que... Jin... yo no... esto es solo un juego y no pienso...-

-Esto no es un juego... Te amo-Dijo a escasos milímetros de su rostro, notando como chocaban sus respiraciones irregulares.

Recibio un beso como respuesta y Ryo introdujo dos dedos en la boca de Kame, que los lamió sensualmente, mientras Ryo estimulaba sus pezones con la yema de los dedos, para después bajar hasta su trasero.

Kame comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones mientras era invadido por dos dedos que se introducían lentamente en su interior y empezaban a moverse.

Una vez fue liberada la erección de Ryo, Kame se dio la vuelta, habiéndose acostumbrado ya a la invasión, indicándole que ya podía seguir.

Ryo colocó sus manos en la cintura de Kame y empezó a penetrarlo poco a poco sintiendo la calidez y la placentera estrechez de su interior.

Cuando ya casi estaba dentro del todo, sacó su miembro lentamente de la cavidad, y le penetró rápida y profundamente, arrancándole un estridente gemido entre dolor y placer.

Ryo se quedó inmóvil en el interior de ese cuerpo que tanto le excitaba, y esperó a que se acostumbrara después de esa repentina invasión.

Un suave balanceo de caderas por parte de Kame le hizo entender que ya podía seguir moviéndose en su interior, cosa que no dudó en hacer en ese mismo instante.

La perfecta estrechez de Kame hizo enloquecer a Ryo, el cual aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas por segundos, acompañado del movimiento del otro, con lo que conseguía una penetración mucho más profunda y excitante.

Por un momento, Ryo se fijó en la expresión de Kame, el cual tenía los ojos llorosos y sus carnosos y húmedos labios entreabiertos, jadeando y gimiendo desesperadamente.

Aquella incitante visión, excitó de sobremanera a Ryo, haciendo que se liberara en el interior de Kame, el cual se estrechó más ante la sensación de notar el caliente líquido en su interior.

Lentamente, Kame fue liberado del miembro de Ryo, el cual se sentó intentando controlar de nuevo su respiración.

-Ryo-chan como me puede pasar esto? creia estar enamorado de Jin pero ahora no lo se yo lo siento si no puedo ser honesto ahroa contigo o con Jin...-decia Kame recostado junto a Ryo.

Sono el celular de Ryo era Koyama: "Cuando mas van a tardar tienen ensayo, regresen cuanto antes" y colgo.

Ryo se levanto y comenzo a bestirse- Rapido tenemos que regresar- le dijo a Kame quien ovedecio pero aun ignorando lo que debia hacer ahora.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

Durante el camino a los estudios ni Ryo ni Kame dijeron palabra alguna.

Kame tenia una gran confucion en su corazon al pensar en Jin se sentia un

mentiroso y le dolia pensar en que acababa de traicionar a esa persona que

amo tanto tiempo... pero al cerrar los ojos y pensar en lo que paso con Ryo y

lo que sintio en esos momento lo hacian sentirse mucho peor por que lo unico

en lo que estaba seguro era en que no se arrepentia de nada.

Ryo sabia perfectamente que Kame ahora debia estar muy confundido, todo

para tan rapido, pero aun no podia decir que fuera feliz por que una cosa es

aun un problema para Ryo... Jin seguia siendo la pareja de Kame pero eso

pronto terminaria de eso el se aseguraria.

Llegaron al estudio y Koyama los esperaba en el estacionamiento.

-Que pasa?...por que el...-dijo Kame antes de que Ryo estacionara el coche al

ver a Koyama.

-El sabe que nos fuimos juntos, fue quien me llamo hace unos momentos-dijo

de lo mas serio y distante con Kame.

Ryo no queria ser asi con el pero el recordar que ahora Kame iria con Jin lo

hacia sentirse peor.

-Entiendo-dijo desanimado Kame al sentir esa frialdad y distancia en la voz

de Ryo, de verdad le dolio pero supuso que asi serian las cosas hasta que el

no hiciera algo con respecto a lo que paso, el unico que podia hacer algo era

el y solo el... pero como podria decidirse ya sea por Ryo o por Jin, ahora.

-Chicos me han hecho esperar demaciado-los recibio Koyama con una

sonrisa algo forsada, Kame de inmediato se sonrojo y Ryo solo hizo un sonido

con la boca como queriendo decir "para lo que me importa".

Koyama de inmediato supo todo el problema solo con ver en los ojos de esos

chicos que comenzaban a descubrir sus sentimientos.

-Kame... Ryo-chan...-salio corriendo Yamap del edificion-en donde habia

nestado... Keii-chan tu tambien-Kame y Ryo miraron a Koyama.

-Lo siento Yamap tenia algo de hambre y les pedi que me acompañaran

mira... (levanto los brazos para mostrar las volsas que tenia) compramos

para todos ne? chicos-miro a los dos y ellos solo asintieron.

-Bueno pero entonces entremos aun falta que ensayar-Kame entro de tras

de Yamap y Koyama espero a que entrara primero Ryo quien parecia

molesto.

-Que pasa?...-dijo Keii y Ryo se detubo, para esto Yamap y Kama se habian

ido- hubieras preferido que los descubrieran?... toma (le extendio una de las

bolsas) para que puedas comer con el-Ryo solo sonrio de medio lado y entro.

Ryo esperaba que los descubrieran en parte por que tal vez asi las cosas se

arreglarian de una vez por todas pero a la vez no queria por que podria haber

significado que el rechazo de Kame llegaria pronto, asi es el aun no sabia

nada de los sentimientos de Kame mientras que Kame ahora sabia

perfectamente que Ryo de verdad lo amaba y se lo habia demostrado.

Cuando Ryo llego a los camerinos donde todos esperaban con hancias la

comida que Koyama habia comprado pudo ver que Kame no estaba con Jin

como siempre y eso le gusto en especial cuando se sento y poco despues

Kame a su lado se sento despues de que Koyama le dijera algo al oido.

-No crees que esta un poco raro?-le dijo Jin a Yamap discretamente.

-No es solo que en la bolsa que lleva Ryo esta lo que pidio Kame-dijo Koyama

al oido de ambos al no poder evitar escucharlos mientras les entregaba la

comida.

-Ah... es eso. bueno entonces Itadakimasu-y comenzo a comer junto a

Yamap.

Kame y Ryo comieron de lo mas agusto podria decirse que se olvidaron de

todo, pero no se podian quedar asi por mucho tiempo.

-Bien chicos ya saben que hacer-dijo Koyama animarlos para los ensayos que faltaban.

-Kame vamos -le dijo Jin

-Ok-le contesto Kame y miro a Ryo quien solo miro a otro lado. Kame se fue con Jin.

-Tranquilo tienen que ensaya asi como tu anda-Koyama le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y luego lo empujo, eso a Ryo le dio igual solo obedecio.

-Que pasa Keii-chan?-Shige se le acerco preocupado habia notado algo raro en su mejor amigo.

-No es nada... pero creo que tendre que prestar mas atencion a Ryo-chan...- suspiro como una madre preocupada por el primer amor de su hijo.

-A enserio?-dijo Shige confundido.

-No hagas caso solo vamos a ensayar-Shige haciendo el perfecto papel del padre que jamas se entera de nada, a menos que se lo digan directamente.

Pero tambien como todo un padre metiche...

-Ryo-kun... puedo hablar contigo despues?- le dijo en uno de los descansos entre cancion y cancion del progrma.

-Eh? ah si esta bien podrias ir a mi casa hace mucho que no vas... y la verdad no quisiera estar solo-desde que se llevaba mejor con Ryo este se habia abierto cuando de problemas se trataba.

-Kame cuidado-le dijo Ueda cuando en uno de los pasos este no se quito y Ueda no pudo evitar tirarlo.

Ryo y Shige miraron por el sonido de Kame al golpearse con el suelo, Ryo hiba a correr para ayudarle pero Shige lo detubo por el brazo.

-Tranquilo el tiene a Jin-y justo Jin ya habia llegado con Kame para ayudarle.  
Ryo se solto de Shige y enfadado le dijo - Ah cierto - y se fue para dejar que KAT-TUN practicara mejor.

-Ahi Oto-san... -le dijo Koyama por la espalda, Shige se asusto.

-Que haces ahi?... are? hice algo malo?-dijo mientras hacia memoria para saber que habia dicho o hecho.

-Si vas con Ryo-chan seguro te enteras pero por favor evita esa clase de comentarios por lo que queda de ensayo-le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y se fue con los demas.

-pero... Keii-chan...-

-Kame estas bien?-le preguntaba Jin.

-etto si estoy bien lo siento me distraje pero no volvera a pasar-se disculpo y el ensayo continuo, por un momento penso que Shige y Ryo tenian algo, pero era obvio que Koyama no lo permitiria... sonrio y rio al darse cuenta de lo celoso que se habia puesto... entonces comenzo a sentirse peor, cada vez que se alegraba por sus sentimientos por Ryo, sufria por lo que pasaria con Jin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Shige y Ryo llegaron al apartamento, Ryo seguia algo molesto por el anterior comentario de Shige pero no pensaba en matarlo no aun, primero tenia que hablar con el.

-Dime por que has estado raro... despues de...(hizo memoria, despues de la caida de Kame Ryo parecia mas frio de lo normal, de hecho mas de lo que era al principio de NEWS)... la caida de Kame-dijo al entrar al apartamento- pero que paso aqui?.

-No lo puedes imaginar?-dijo Ryo sin darle importancia ya que despues de lo sucedido con Kame no se habia molestado en limpiar o recoger un poco.

-Ah... (medito)... no, no puedo... bien entonces dime por que estabas tan frio hace un rato?-volvio a preguntar, Ryo solo rio un poco aun no sabia hasta que puento la inocencia o ingenuidad de Shige podia llegar.

-La verdad... fue por tu comentario-le dijo sin mas ni mas.

-Ah?... pero cual? en que momento?-dijo muy asustado.

-"Tranquilo el tiene a Jin" ese comentario- como Shige no parecia entenderlo muy bien y por no sentirse lo suficientemente pasiente decidio decirle- Yo estoy enamorado de Kame... de hecho el estubo aqui...-Shige trataba de asimilarlo, mientras Ryo abrio la puerta.

-Hola, ya lo entendio?-Koyama llego con un par decervesas que habrieron y se sentaron frente a Shige.

-En eso esta...-dijo Ryo, al parecer Shige no queria saber de esas cosas por que cuando se trata de otra cosa sin que tenga nada que ver el amor o los proprios sentimientos era el mas rapido en comprenderlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::MIENTRAS TANTO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kame y Jin llegaban al apartamento que desde hace unas semanas compartian (ah que mala soy con Jin xD ).

-Quieres una cervesa?-le dijo Jin a Kame pero este parecia perdido en sus pensamientos sentado en el sofa- Kame que te sucede?.

Jin se paro frente a Kame y se agacho para verle la cara, con su mano derecha tomo la barbilla de Kame y alzo el rostro que parecia estar preocupado por algo.

-Ah? no pasa nada.. (Kame hizo aun lado la mano de Jin) es solo que estoy algo cansado, sin energia-Kame que antes estaba sentado con los codos sobre las rodillas se dejo caer en el respaldo del sofa para descansar su cabeza, el solo podia pensar en lo que pasaria si Jin se enterase de lo que paso con Ryo o de lo que pasaria si Ryo se enterase de que no ha terminado con Jin, para el todo era complicado por que aun cuando tiene este nuevo sentimiento por Ryo, no puede imaginar su mundo sin Jin.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::REGRESAMOS::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-AHHHHHHH¡ pero si el esta con Jin, pero como? pense que eran perfectos... no sera que tu lo obligaste?-Shige por fin habia podido entender por asi decirlo lo que pasaba.

-No lo obligue se que el me quiere aun que...-dijo Ryo algo combencido.

- Aun que siga con Jin-termino de decir Koyama- Mira Ryo tienes que hablar con Kame por que si esto sigue asi puede que el unico lastimado seas tu...-

-Lo se, lo se pero si solo es por un corto tiempo quiero disfrutarlo, si solo es una canfucio para Kame quiero estar con el... con eso me basta-dijo hagachando la cabeza señal de que no quiere que lo vean llorar, pero Shige se paro frente a el y agachandoce lo abrazo.

-Disfrutalo entonces por que puede que duela mucho cuando esto se termine-le susurro Shige.

Koyama sale de la estancia para contestar una llamada...

-Si Keii-chan? donde estas? queria que me acompañaras al departamento de Ryo-chan, estoy preocupado por el si puedes?...-

-Sabes me adelante estoy con el por que no vienes?-

-Claro estoy en camino, nos vemos-colgaron y poco despues llego Yamap, Ryo se habia tranquilisado para cuando este llego.

-Ryo-chan estas bien?-pregunto en cuanto Koyama lo dejo entrar.

-Si, no es, no es nada es solo cansancio... supongo-dijo sin mirarlo, desde hace mucho habia una gran amistad entre Ryo y Yamap, una de la podian presumir pero por el hecho de que Jin tambien era buen amigo de Yamap no podia decirle nada y esa era una de las mas grandes razones por lo que le pesaba tanto su amor por Kame, no podia contar con su amigo en ese momento.

-Escucha si es eso por que no descansas y en seguida pedire algo de comida, ne? yo puedo cuidarte- le dijo sonriendo.

-Ryo-kun perdona pero tengo clases asi que te dejare en manos de Yamap -dijo Shige y miro a Koyama.

-Bien entonces yo tambien, de todas maneras querras que te lleve ne?-dijo Koyama a Shige.

Ellos dos salieron del departamento y justo antes de entrar al choche Koyama miro a la ventana del departamento de Ryo...

"No se que va a pasar, pero si que podrian ser dos los lastimados no solo Ryo... ne Yamap" penso Koyama.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

-Ryo-chan por que no te duchas... mientras preparo el desayudo- toda la noche la habian pasado platicando de todo menos Kame, se habian quedado dormidos en la sala.

-Gracias Yamap-le sonrie de medio lado aun dormido pero se levanta para ducharse.

-Ryo-chan vas a tardar?-despues de un rato Yamap llama a Ryo para desayunar.

-Lo sieto ahora salgo-dijo mientras se disponia a salir- oh lo siento de nuevo pero podrias alcanzarme la tualla por favor...-Yamap sin dudarlo entro y tomo la tualla del mueble pero justo cuando miro hacia la ducha para darcela a Ryo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al poder ver a Ryo-chan desnudo, claro ya lo habia visto antes en las giras, pero en ese entonces era muy diferente ahora el era diferente.

-Ah Yamap la tualla...-

-Oh lo siento perdona aqui tienes-le extendio la mano con la tualla. Justo cuando Yamap sintio la mano de Ryo se estrmecio y como si fuera un boton de accion presionado por el roze de la mano no pudo evitar... Yamap tomo de la muñeca a Ryo y lo sacode la cucha sin darle oportunidad de ponerse la tualla, una vez que lo tenia delante suyo y desnudo tomo su otra muñeca y lo atrapo contra la pared.

-Yamap que haces? le pregunta mas confundido que molesto por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ya es suficiente...(Ryo no le entendio y por la mirada de Yamap comenzaba a sentirse asustado) ya es suficiente... no lo aguanto mas-entonce Yamap lo beso completamente a la fuerza, Ryo aun sin entenderlo bien trato de safarse pero Yamap era mas fuerte.

Yamap comenzo a bajar por el cuello de Ryo, dejando pequeñas marcas en donde sus labios se detubieran.

-Basta Yamashita... que haces?-

-Ryo-chan... Te quiero-le dijo mirandolo a los ojos deteniendoce solo para ver lo pasaria cuando Ryo lo entendiece.

-Estas loco?-Ryo aprovecho y lanzo a Yamap con todas sus fuerzas. El nunca hubiera imaginado algo como eso y al ver la mirada de Yamap solo lo hacia sentirse mal, Yamap su mejor amigo ahora que debia hacer como decirle que no sin lastimarlo... no... no hay manera de evitarlo.

-Lo sien...-Ryo comenzo a hablar pero Yamap lo interrumpio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Con Kame y Jin:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jin preparaba el desayuno mientras Kame se areglaba para salir, tenia prisa en ver a Ryo, no habia podido dormir aun que tubo que finjirlo para evitar a Jin.

-Kame ya esta listo-le grito desde la cocina.

-Ok-le contesto- tengo que salir esta bien?-le dijo ya sentados en la mesa para comer.

-Esta bien pero tienes que regresar pronto hoy es dia libre y quiero estar todo el tiempo contigo- esas palabras le dieron duro al corazon de Kame, por mas que le doliera decirle a Jin la verdad no podria seguir asi, por que conoce a Jin y alguien como el no se lo merece, simplemtene no lo merece.

-Ah? estas bien?-Jin se levanto de su asiento para tocar la frente de Kame- No estaras enfermo?- Kame no lo soporto mas y comezo a llorar.

-Lo siento, Jin perdoname-se lanzo a los brazos de quien fuera su primer amor quedando en el suelo, Jin sin preguntar solo lo abrazo y reconforto en sus brazos.

-Kame dime que pasa?... te note raro desde que me dejaste plantado en casa de Yamap...-le dijo con una voz tan gentil y comprensiva.

-Jin yo... he sido muy malo contigo perdoname, por favor yo no queria... (levanto la mirada para ver a los ojos de Jin) ... quiero decir, aun no puedo decirlo pero una vez que regrese lo hare asi que por favor esperame...-una vez mas actuaba egoistamente por que no queria lastimar a Jin o tal vez por que no podia imaginarse sin Jin.

Sali sin desayunar dejando a Jin algo preocupado pero feliz de que podrian hablar despues.

Mientras caminaba para el departamente de Ryo decidio llamarle no queria despertarlo asi que tomo su celular y marco...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Con Ryo y Yamap:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Lo sien...-Ryo comenzo a hablar pero Yamap lo interrumpio.

-No, no lo digas solo...-el celular de Ryo comenzo a sonar, Ryo lo miro (estaba junto al labamanos) "Kame" decia la pantalla y pensaba tomarlo pero Yamap se le adelanto- Moshi moshi -contesto.

-Ah? Yamap por que?...-no sabia que decir estaba confundido.

-Ah lo siento Ryo no puede contestar, esta algo ocupado-dijo no de una forma gentil.

-Yamap...-le llamo la atencion Ryo.

-Esta bien pero... yo...-queria hablar con el y no dejarse llevar por sus malos entendidos.

-Kame creo que no entiendes "estamos ocuapdos"... llama despues-le colgo.

-Yamap... (le quita el telefono) por que le dices algo asi a Kame?... mejor vete, no quiero verte !!FUERA¡¡-termino sacando a Yamap de su apartamento a empujones.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::Con Kame:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Ah? Yamap por que?...-no sabia que decir estaba confundido.

-Ah lo siento Ryo no puede contestar, esta algo ocupado-por que estaria Yamap con el tan temprano?. Sera que olvido el celular y por eso Yamap...

-Yamap...-Ryo realmente estaba con el pudo escuchar su voz.

-Esta bien pero... yo...-queria hablar con el y no dejarse llevar por sus malos entendidos.

-Kame creo que no entiendes "estamos ocuapdos"... llama despues-le colgo.

Sera que todo eso entre Kame y Ryo solo fuera pasajero, sin sentimientos... al menos por parte de Ryo...

Continuara....


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

-Si?...-Ryo contesta su telefono, tal vez sea Kame...- ah Koyama que quieres?-

-Dime que no paso nada...-Ryo se sorprende como haria siempre para enterarse de todo?...

-De que hablas?-

-De Yamap, yo lo conosco y ya desde hace tiempo tiene esos sentimientos... podria perder la razon por la espera...-Ryo entendio, Koyama sabia de los sentimientos de Yamap, pero el aun siendo uno de sus mejores amigos jamas lo presintio, ni siquiera por error.

-Por que?... por que nunca me di cuenta?-

Pensamientos Ryo: "Ahora que es lo que deberia de hacer?, como deberia actuar ahora con Yamap, si se entera que quiero a Kame no quiero imaginar lo que haria...¡¡KAME!!"

-Lo siento Koyama te llamo despues...-cuelga. "Debo llamar a Kame, no quiero que mal interprete lo que paso con Yamap, no quizas sea mejor ir a verlo"

___________________________________________________________________________

Pensamientos Kame:"Vaya, casi caigo en su juego pensar que estaba apunto de romper con Jin, me parece tan tonto... pero aun asi me duele, no puedo evitar que las lagrimas salgan, soy tan tonto por creerle asi de facil... yo no lo quiero, jamas lo hice pero sigo llorando ¿por que?"

-Kamenashi-sempai... -Chinen se acerca al verlo tan mal, cerca de un parque donde estan haciendo una secion de fotografias para Hey Say JUMP- Esta bien?

-Ah Chinen-kun estoy bien no te preocupes, dime como les va?-"No debo preocupar a los demas ya que esto termino"

-Ahora tenemos mucho trabajo pero estamos bien... aun que...-al final parece preocupado.

-Que pasa-dijo preocupado por Chinen.

-Antes de Hey Say JUMP Yamada-kun y Yuto-kun eran muy unidos pero ahora algo paso que parecen todo el tiempo peleados... bueno aun que es normal despues de una situacion como esa- lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono muy suave casi susurro pero aun asi Kame logro esuchar.

-Una situacion como esa?-pregunto y Chinen parecio asustarse.

-Ah etto no es nada... podria preguntale algo Kamenashi-sempai?-dijo despues refleccionand algo en su cabeza.

-Si dime-le sonrio para que lo hiciera con roda comfianza, ya que para Kame Chinen parecia nesesitar ayda en algo.

-¿Usted sale con Akanishi-sempai?-Kame casi se va de espaldas, pareciera que todos lo Johnny's lo supieran incluso peques como Chinen.

-Etto si por que?-dijo muy sonrojado por la pregunta.

-Bueno es que queria pedirte un consejo sobre "eso" -se sonrojo tanto que Kame casi lo confunde con un tomate.

-"ESO"?-

-Si, es que veras... Yuto me pidio que tubieramos una cita pero no solo como amigos entonces yo se lo confie a Yamada por que no sabia que hacer, a lo que Yamada se enojo y dijo que me queria, ahora estan peleados y no se a quien elegir ya que me han presionado, dejando me de hablar hasta que yo me decida... que debo hacer?-todo lo dijo muy rapido y Kame apenas pudo entenderle.

-Espera... (trataba de asimilar todo)... ok ok etto ... (no sabia que decirle) bien tu quiere a los dos, pero debes elegir a uno... la verdad eso es muy dificil en especial cuando el elegir podria significar perder a uno de ellos... asi que.... mira solo debes saber bien que es lo que tu quieres.... es decir... podrias elegir a uno de ellos?...

El pobre Chinen parecia mas confundido que nada o.0?

-...pero si ellos te piden una respuesta es por tambien ellos no pueden estar bien hasta que te decidas, por lo que debes hacer... sin dudarlo solo haslo... aun que te entiendo debe ser dificil para ti pero... pero aun asi debes hacerlo ya que podrian salir lastimados los tres no solo ellos me entiendes... ahora piensa, quien es esa persona que al estar con ella eres tan feliz que quicieras que el tiempo se detubiera... que al no estar con esa persona tu mundo parece una pelicula en blanco y negro, tan sin color ni vida por que falta su sonrisa o incluso su seriedad...- termino diciendolo para si mismo comenzando a alejarse del lugar.

-Gracias Kemashi-sempai... gracias-le grito Chinen muy emocionado *u*

______________________________________________________________________________

Ryo no sabia esactamente donde buscar a Kame, habia hablado a su movil pero estaba apagado, por alguna razon sentia un intenso frio en su pecho que le dificultaba respirar lo que hacia que quiciera ver lo mas pronto posible a Kame.

Sin saber que alguien lo seguia.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kame caminaba sin rumbo (por esas calle tipicas de Japon, algo estrechas y de escaleras pero no tanto para colocar bancas en los estremos) subio hasta detenerse frente a una banca para descansar, pero para su mala suerte comenzo a llover, suave pero mucho.

-Ahora que me he decidido por fin me siento algo desepcionado conmigo mismo... quiza ya no sea lo mismo despues de esto...-miro al cielo para luego dejar caer su cabeza reflejando en su postura lo que su corazon sentia en esos momentos.

-Kame...-llego corriendo Ryo, todo empapado y respirando con dificultad-... Kame-volvio a llamarle.

Continuara....


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Kame miro a Ryo aun lastimado por lo que pasaba en su corazon, mientras Ryo sentia un agudo dolor en su pecho por mirar esos ojos tan llenos de dolor, que aun sin saber bien el por que sabia que en parte era su culpa.

-Que haces aqui?-le pregunto Kame por fin logrando esconder ese nudo en la garganta y controlando el llanto que hacia momentos no podia contener.

-No lo se... solo queria verte...-contesto Ryo.

-Ah claro...- Kame se levanto de la banca y le dio la espalda a Ryo, no podia mas verlo-... terminaste con Yamashita-kun y ahora vienes a buscarme...-Kame siempre habia apreciado a Yamashita, pero de solo mencionar su nombre ahora para el era como si el mismo se lastimara.

-Escuchame Kame...-lo tomo de un brazo y lo hiro para que lo mirara a los ojos mientras hablaba, Kame se resistio no queria verlo-... no se habras imaginado o lo que Yamashita te habra dicho pero entre el y yo...-Kame trataba de tapar sus oidos no queria orilo decir lo que imaginaba desde esa llamada con Yamashita, pero Ryo lo obligo a escuchar-... entre el y yo no hay NADA ME ENCTIENDES? NADA NI AHORA NI NUNCA-

Termino de decirlo y Kame lo miro a los ojos para saber si mentia, realmente queria saber si mentia pero no era mentira el lo supo al segundo de verlo a los ojos, aquel dolor que lo lastimaba desaparecio como si hubiera sido solo un sueño que al despertar solo quedara ese recuerdo tan lejano que dudaras que alguna vez lo sentiste.

Kame no soporto mas y abrazo con fuerza a Ryo quien le correspondio claro, ahora Kame sabia que lo queria a el y no queria separarse de el nunca, nunca.

-Kame... no importa lo que digan los demas yo solo te quiero a ti, nunca olvides eso...-se separo para poder verlo a los ojos, queria que Kame no solo escuchara esas palabras tambien las sintiera y creyera, para despues besarlo dulce y tiernamente en los labios y luego en la frente.

Lo que ambos ignoraban era que desde lejos los observaban en silencio, Yamashita despues de entenderlo todo solo pudo cerrar los ojos e irse de ahy.

_______________________

Una vez que terminara de llover Ryo y Kame regresaban junto por el parque... Kame no pudo evitar mirar a donde Hey Say JUMP secaban el equipo y retomaban la secion de fotos... buscaba a ese pequeño que ayudo y le ayudo.

-Ah... - se detubo al verlo no muy lejos del camino por donde el pasaba- ahi esta...- Ryo le pregunto que pasaba pero Kame solo le hizo una señal para que mirara con el la ecena en aquel parque.

*************************Hey Say JUMP*************************

Chinen se acercaba donde Yuto muy decidido.

-Que pasa?-le dijo Yuto.

-Mi respuesta... -decia mientras tomaba aire y cerraba los ojos preparandoce para dar esa esperada respuesta- ... yo... - no sabia esactamente que decir ni como lo tomaria Yuto asi que comenzo- ... aquella persona la cual aprecio y valoro mas que a nadie en el mundo... por el que daria mi vida sin dudarlo y jamas abandonaria incluso solo lo dejaria si el me lo pidiera...-miraba fijamente a Yuto a los ojos- ... por fin lo encontre, lo entiendo y lo acepto, sin importar el que diran... - se inclino diciendo- ... lo siento... (se levanta y mira donde Yamada) esa persona es Yamada-kun...- Yuto suspiro resignado.

-Esta bien... (sonrio con dolor)... pero (mira a Yamada) si llegara a lastimarte yo estare aqui esperandote...-regresa su mirada a Chinen quien lo mira con dulzura y agradecimiento por entender sus sentimientos.

-Si... gracias-

*************************Kame y Ryo*************************

Kame miraba feliz a Chinen corriendo donde Yamada y luego abrazarlo, aquellos chicos aun tan jovenes pero ya teniendo a su ser amado lo hacia sentirse viejo y lento, pero ya no mas, ahora sabia a donde pertenece y lo que debe hacer.

Ryo asombrado por lo que acababa de escuchar del joven Chinen y Yuto, no lo podia creer.

-Ryo-chan...-Kame miro a Ryo con una sonrisa tan dulce, Ryo lo miro- ... por favor esperame, solo espera pronto estaremos juntos- Ryo solo asintio y sonrio.

_________________

Jin arreglaba todo para la cena, seguro Kame llegaria pronto pensaba, entonces tocaron a la puerta, rapidamente la abrio esperando que fuera Kame, pero al abrirla un mal presentimiento lo invadio...

-Jin tenemos que hablar...- Yamashita con el rostro lleno de tristeza y enojo (* imaginense a Kurosaki) lo miraba frente a la puerta.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Kame se dirigia a su casa decidido a platicar con Jin.

-Jin tenemos que hablar...-dijo mientras entraba pero al mirar dentro noto que no habia nadie, preocupado saco el celular para llamarlo y preguntar por que no estaba en casa, ya que por lo regular llega antes que Kame, en especial en sus dias libres, cuando estaba a punto de llamar, llamaron a la puerta.

-Yamap... que haces aqui?-dijo Kame mirando a Yamap en la puerta, la verdad no tenia intenciones de verlo ahora, aun recordaba lo que habia pasado con Ryo.

Tengo que hablar contigo-dijo sin mas entrando a la casa.

___________________________________

Ryo estaba a una calle para llegar a su casa cuando pudo divisar la figura de alguien que parecia esperarlo, solo esperaba que no fuera Yamap, aun no sabia que hacer con el.

-Ah... Akanishi...-dijo al acercarse y notar quien era.

-Alejate de el...-Ryo sintio un gran frio en su interior, sabia que diria eso pero lo que despues sintio fue un enojo, una furia por que nadie en el mundo tiene derecho a decirle que hacer.

-No-lo dijo firmemente y desafiante.

-Si el te lo pidiera?... lo harias?-Ryo sintio miedo, la mirada de Jin parecia saber algo que el no, y eso lo asustaba, Jin era capaz de cambiar la decision de Kame... si, sin duda el podria pero no queria creerlo aun...

-Si, pero solo que el me lo pidiera...-

(a unos cuantos metros de ellos)

-Kamenashi debes hacerlo...-dijo Yamap.

-Entonces...-Jin dijo sonriendo de medio lado y mirando a otra direccion, mientras que Kame se acercaba a Ryo por detras.

-Nishikido-kun...-Ryo se jiro preocupado, sabia lo que haria Kame, pero no por que lo hacia-... dejemos esto ya, no es posible y ya tengo a Jin asi que... dejame tranquilo-aun que por dentro se sentia horrible al decirle eso... tenia que hacerlo.

-Eso quiere decir que... mentiste, en la tarde... mentiste?-Kame no resistio la mirada de Ryo.

-Asi es... lo siento-

_______________minutos antes_______________________

-Tienes que dejar a Ryo-chan...-Kame se sobre salto, como podia saberlo Yamap?... bien eso no importaba ahora.

-Por que deberia hacerlo?-pregunto directamente sin rodeos.

-Recuerdas por todo lo que pasaron tu y Jin para estar juntos?... acaso olvidaste tu promesa de estar juntos por siempre?... mirate ahora, cambias tan repentinamente de sentimientos, eso es muy cruel, incluso para ti... que es lo que haras, prometerle lo mismo a Ryo-chan?... dime esta vez lo cumpliras?...-

Yamap tenia tanta razon... Kame recordaba todo eso y le dolia, "es cierto" pensaba mientras escuchaba a Yamap...

-Contestame Kame... despues de Ryo-chan vendra alguien mas?... o con el sera distinto... (permanecieron un momento en silencio) ... dime algo Kame... si te hubiera preguntado hace unos meses "¿Dejarias a Jin?" que me habrias contestado? (kame lo miro)

Kame saiba perfecto que le habria dicho "Nunca lo haria" pero ahora era distinto, en verdad habia dejado de amar a Jin asi de facil con solo una mirada de Ryo?... estaba ahora tan confundido.

-Kame solo termina con esto, Jin no lo merece y Ryo-chan tampoco... Kame lo interrumpio.

-Ni tu verdad?, se que amas a Ryo...-Yamap suspiro...

-Es por eso que hago esto, de no importarme Ryo-chan dejaria que te burlaras de el como con Jin, de hecho no te lo hubiera permitido tampoco con Jin pero es hasta ahora que me entero que tu... bueno eres de esta clase, cambias de pareja alardiando que es amor...

________________minutos despues____________

Jin paso al lado de Ryo y Kame, quien lo siguio despues sin decir mas.

Ryo solo pudo quedarse ahi mirando como se alejaba, sabia que esto era planeado por Jin incluso Yamap, quien seguia parado en la esquina, pero aun asi le dolia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Oh¡ esta delicioso Jin...- decia Kame mientras cenaban lo que Jin habia preparado-porque no habias preparado esto antes?

-No recuerdas?... fue antes de estar juntos... como un mes antes, lo prepare para KAT-TUN y NEWS un pequeño picnik...- Kame trataba de hacer memoria.

______________flashback____________________

-Kame... Kame-lo llamaba Jin.

-Ah? si dime?...-Kame habia estado distrido, mirando a esa persona quele causaba una inquietud muy extraña, no podia dejar de verlo, algo que habia estado sintiendo desde que lo conocio... desde que lo vio por primera vez

______________finflshbanc___________________

Kame se levanto rapidamente, ahora recordaba, aquel sentimiento que quizo olvidar creyendolo imposible... desde aquel dia el... se habia enamorado de Ryo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo Final (10)**

Kame llego agotado hasta el departamento de Ryo, justo en la entrada del edificio se detuvo para recuperar el aire que había perdido durante el trayecto, cuando entonces vio salir de ahí a Yamashita, sin poder esconderse el otro también lo vio.

-¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunto sorprendido

-Lo mismo pregunto- a Kame le aterraba la idea de que Yamashita pudiera haber hecho que Ryo lo odiara o peor lo olvidara.

-No tengo por que contestarte- dijo cortante

-Yo tampoco- guardaron silencio un momento mirándose fijamente a los ojos

-Me rindo...-dijo Yamashita dejando ir un suspiro y comenzando a caminar mientras Kame asimilaba sus palabras.

Kame corrió contento por las palabras de Yamashita hasta el departamento de Ryo, en cuento llego toco la puerta muchas veces quería ya volver a verlo.

Ryo abrió la puerta normalmente como siempre lo hace, pero para Kame fue como si lo hubiera hecho en cámara lenta, y en cuanto hubo el suficiente espacio entro lanzándose a Ryo provocando que terminaran en el suelo.

-Pero que?...- Ryo ni tiempo había tenido de ver de quien se trataba, pero en cuento lo vio sonrió contento de que tenia razón, siempre la tubo nadie le quitaría a Kame.

Entonces, Ryo acercó sus labios a los de Kame y los unió en un repentino beso Kame abrió sus labios dejando entrar a la lengua de Ryo, que recorrió cada rincón de su boca ávidamente. Kame se estaba deshaciendo en la calidez de aquel beso que tanto estaba disfrutando. Parecía imposible que después de lo que le habia dicho antes Ryo le estuviera besando tan apasionadamente, abrazándolo, atrapándolo con su indomable lengua que seguía explorándolo. Entonces Ryo detuvo el beso, se apartó lentamente de Kame, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo por la cintura, quedando ambas caras a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Ya habías tardado-le reclamo Ryo a Kame con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Ryo...- No pudo terminar Ryo se levanto con el en brazos y lo llevo hasta la habitación y lo recostó en su cama, Kame sabia lo que eso significaba por lo que solo sonrió de medio lado coquetamente provocando mas a Ryo para seguir en lo que tenia pensado hacer.

Ryo acerco sus labios a los de Kame y este abrió sus labios dando paso a la inquieta lengua de Ryo, que se entrelazó con la suya rápidamente. Kame, mientras, iba propiciando pequeños mordiscos que no causaban sino placer a Ryo.

Ryo deshizo el beso y llevó sus labios al cuello de Kame, besándolo, lamiendo y mordisqueando aquella piel blanca como la nieve, dejando pequeñas y suaves marcas rojizas a su paso. Kame había llevado sus manos a la nuca de Ryo, enredando sus dedos en el cabello mientras su respiración se tornaba más agitada a cada beso que su amante le propiciaba. Ryo, por su parte, se deshizo de la molesta camisa de Kame y continuó su particular recorrido por su pecho, deteniéndose en sus pezones, con los cuales no dudó en juguetear. Los lamió sensualmente, dando pequeños mordiscos de vez en cuando, sintiendo cómo se endurecían con el contacto. Kame gemía. Realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

Kame, sin resistirlo más, tomó el rostro de Ryo entre sus manos y volvió a besarlo, empujándolo quedando Kame encima de Ryo. Éste se fue quitando la camiseta y empezó a desabrochar los pantalones de Kame, quien al darse cuenta, sin romper el beso, dirigió sus manos a los pantalones de Ryo y también los desabrochó.

La pasión era cada vez mayor, ambos deseaban más y no parecían nada dispuestos a esperar más.

Ryo rompió el besó y volteó a Kame, de manera que ahora era él quien quedaba encima. Bajó los pantalones de Kame, dejándolo en boxers.

Rápidamente se los quitó, dejando por fin al descubierto su hombría Ryo no tardó en tomar su miembro entre sus manos y acariciarlo, dando suaves masajes. El ritmo al principio era tranquilo, pausado, pero a los pocos minutos se volvió frenético, ansiado, pero no brusco. Kame sentía que estallaría de placer. La forma en que lo tocaba Ryo era tan excitante.

De pronto Kame notó cómo las manos de Ryo abandonaban su miembro momentáneamente y entonces las manos que antes acariciaban su intimidad eran reemplazadas por su boca. Ryo lo introdujo poco a poco en su boca, lamiéndolo detenidamente a su paso, dando ligeros mordiscos en la punta, haciendo estremecer a Kame, quién dudaba poder aguantar.

-Ryo...mmm...- y no pudo más, se corrió en la boca de Ryo quien probó sin dudarlo el néctar de su amante.

De pronto Kame sintió a Ryo abriéndose camino en su entrada. Al principio dolía, pero no era en absoluto la primera penetración, así que el dolor duró poco, siendo substituido por el placer. Ryo introdujo un segundo dedo en la ya caliente entrada de Kame. Éste se arqueó levemente ante la intromisión, pero se acostumbró rápidamente. Entonces Ryo comenzó a mover los dos dedos, poco después Ryo retiró los dedos del ano de Kame y, cambiando de postura, procedió a introducir su miembro en Kame. Fue una entrada ligeramente brusca, pero que, una vez introducida la punta, fue suavizándose. Comenzó a dar suaves embestidas hasta que logró introducir todo su miembro. Ambos gemían de placer. Ryo no pudo contenerse y eyaculó. Retiró su miembro y se tumbó encima de Kame.

Ambos se miraban, jadeando, recostados en la cama.

-Ryo-chan...- lo llamo Kame.

-Si- respondió

-Te amo-

-Si- dijo sonriendo y mirando hacia el techo

-EH?...-dijo Kame levantando levemente la cabeza para ver el rostro de Ryo- Dímelo, por favor dilo-

-Que cosa?-

-Que tu también me amas- dijo haciendo un puchero- anda salo dilo, no seria la primera vez-

-Tengo sueño- entonces se giro y cubriéndose con las cobijas de la cama se dispuso a dormir.

-Ryo-chan...-aun le llamaba Kame para que le dijera lo que quería escuchar, tal vez se lo habrá dicho, ese día, el siguiente, o el que sigue o quizás simplemente so lo habrá demostrado por que Ryo realmente lo amaba... y mucho.


End file.
